


Christmas Pin

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🎄 A Holly Jolly Christmas 2020 🎄 [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Big Brother Jack Frost, Big Brothers, Brothers, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fiction, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Hugs, Christmas Presents, Christmas Story, Disney, Disney Characters - Freeform, Disney Movies, Disney References, Enamel Pins, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Gifts with Meaning, Hugging, Hugs, Jack Frost is a Little Shit, Just Plan Fluff, Lilo and Stitch References, Little Brother Jamie Bennett, Little Brothers, Mindless Fluff, One Big Happy Family, Other, Pins, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Team as Family, The Guardians As Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional Families, Wind - Freeform, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Jamie gives Jack the Christmas present he picked out for him and the Guardian of Fun's first believer tells Jack why the gift made him think of him.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, Jack Frost & Wind (Guardians of Childhood), Jamie Bennett & Jack Frost
Series: 🎄 A Holly Jolly Christmas 2020 🎄 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Christmas Pin

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might be a little strange but I was looking at Disney merch online and something just clicked when I saw the enamel pins of Stitch wearing a Santa hat lol.
> 
> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays from my family to yours.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny ✝️🎄☕💚❤️⛄

Jack looked down at the tiny box that the gift Jamie had given him laid in. The enamel pin of the blue Disney character known as Stitch before him glowed ever so slightly with the afternoon sunlight that hit it.

“Do you like it?” Jamie asked, gaining Jack’s attention once, causing him to pull his eyes away from the gift to look at his first believer who bouncing on his feet in excitement.

“I love it,” Jack said with his usual smile as he looked at the overjoyed ten-year-old. He was telling the truth he really did love the small character pin he had been given even if he didn’t know why Jamie had given it to him.

Jack knew it was a Christmas present since Christmas was only two days away, but he didn’t know the meaning behind it. Jack liked Disney movies as much as the next person, even if he hadn’t watched a lot of them, but he didn’t know why the kid he saw as a little brother would give him something like this.

Jack had been a little surprised when Jamie had stopped him from leaving after their snowball fight. The Guardian of Fun had stayed, of course, knowing that this would be the last time he saw Jamie until after Christmas was over since he would be helping North and the other Guardians.

“I’m so happy you like,” Jamie said, his smile growing even bigger, showing yet another hole where a baby tooth had once been this time, though Jack didn’t have anything to do with it falling out. 

Before Jack could respond, he had to grip tight to his gift so it wouldn’t fall in the freshly fallen snow he had created as Jamie threw himself around Jack in a tight hug. Jack smiled as he hugged Jamie back, feeling his first believer’s arms tighten around his ribs in a surprisingly bone-crushing hug. 

“I got because Stitch reminds me of you,” Jamie told him as he hugged Jack a little tighter knowing that the Guardian he saw as a brother needed to leave soon to help North.

“What wold and blue?” Jack asked as he reached up and ruffled Jamie’s hair until it was nothing more than a brown mess that stuck up everywhere.

“Well, of course, that,” Jamie said as he let go of Jack to try to fix his hair that Jack had completely messed up. “But also because Stitch found his family just like you,” He laughed as he looked up at his hero with even brighter eyes than before.

For a moment Jack stood frozen as Jamie fixed his hair, his eyes going back to the enamel pin that he kept safely in his grip.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked with a laugh as he smiled at his believer, slightly confused by the meaning of his words.

“Well, in Lilo and Stitch, Stitch finds a family,” Jamie began to explain as he smoothed down his hair a little more until it looked somewhat decent again. “He goes through this amazing adventure, with other amazing individuals,” He explains brightly as he begins to bounce on his feet again just like he did whenever he was excited. 

“He learns a few things on the way, including things about himself, and then, BAM!” Jamie cried out as he jumped up kicking up snow as he did causing Jack to laugh a little. “He saves the day and gets to stay with the people he cares about,” Jamie said as he smiled up at his older brother figure with the same light that helped them take down Pitch, the Nightmare King himself, over a year ago. “Just like you did,” He said as Jack looked down at him with tear-filled eyes and a soft, watery smile.

“Like me?” Jack asked more to himself than to Jamie, who quickly nodded his head.

“Yeah, you helped save the world and found your family along the way,” Jamie stated as he beamed up at Jack, his eyes twinkling with hope and warmth that caused tears to well up in the Guardian of Fun’s eyes before he let out a wet laugh.

“And that family includes you too, kiddo,” Jack said as he reached forward and pulled Jamie into another quick hug before pulling back and messing up his hair once causing Jamie to fake an annoyed groan.

“Come on, Jack, it takes time to make my hair look good,” Jamie joked causing Jack to shake his head with another laugh as he blinked back the tears.

“You’re only ten, who do you have to look good for?” Jack asked as Jamie tried to fix his hair once more, moving a little ways away from Jack in case he tried to mess up his hair once more.

“My grandma, duh,” Jamie answered with a laugh as he kept fixing his hair before he finished and smiled up at Jack. 

“I figured,” Jack joked with a roll of his eyes as he used his control over the wind to mess up Jamie hair once more.

“Jack,” Jamie complained as Jack laughed and shook his head with a smile.

“Sorry, needed to do it one more time before I headed back home,” Jack said as he placed his staff against the tree in Jamie’s back yard because reaching his hand towards the pin that still laid in the box. “Speaking of which, I need to get going or else North will have me cleaning up after the Elves for the next month,” He laughed as he started down at the pin for a moment longer before slipping the box into the pocket of the new jacket that Guardians had given him a few months ago. “And you should probably head inside before your Mom comes looking for you,” He said with as Jamie nodded his head in agreement as Jack pinned the pin to the front of his jacket.

“Bye, Jack, see you later,” Jamie said as he moved forward and wrapped Jack in another hug, which Jack quickly returned. “”Merry Christmas,” He said as he pulled back from the hug before heading towards the back door of his house.

“Merry Christmas!? Jack called back before grabbing his staff as he readied himself to head back to the Pole to help the man he saw as his father and the rest of his family prepare for Christmas.

As Jack opened his arms for the wind to take him up, he reached up with the hand that wasn’t holding his staff and rubbed his thumb across the Stitch pin with a smile, knowing it was a symbol of his new life with his family and the many more Merry Christmases to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know it's Christmas time but I wanted to tell everyone about the Collection/Prompt Challenge that I created called "Prompts For The Unknown".
> 
> This is basically a horror-themed and mystery-themed Collection/Prompt Challenge. The prompts and stories that are posted there can be funny, scary, romantic, everything like that but it to be horror-themed or mystery-themed.
> 
> There are a few more rules but I'll let you all check that out for yourself since I don't want to ramble on. The link to the Collection/Prompt Challenge is down below so please go check it out! 
> 
> Prompts For The Unknown Link: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Prompts_For_The_Unknown
> 
> I'd love it if you guys joined! I've already posted a few prompts there.
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays from my family to yours.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny ✝️🎄☕💚❤️⛄


End file.
